


Skulls and Milkshakes

by RamblingsofATeenageFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I needed to write something for Nico, and I'm already writing a fic, he seems rad so far tho, spoilers for the most recent episode (flirting with social anxiety), the episode came out today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl/pseuds/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl
Summary: Nico's interest had been peeked when he spotted a certain man in the food court of his local mall. He wore a skull shirt, and talked to himself constantly.He also apparently knocked over trash cans and was named 'Thomas' too.Oh, Nico knew he was lucky. This guy was just too cute.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	Skulls and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> aka I'm also a queer poc writer who also puts stickers on her devices and pride pins on her bag. So Nico is like the adult+genderbent version of me and I wanted to write about this fairly rad poet dude.   
> also, Nico is also a youtuber in this. He releases his music on youtube and makes other videos here and there!

The man in the skull shirt seemed to be talking to himself. Mumbling things under his breath, directing what sounded like a one-sided conversation, 

"Oh, yeah...I'm not interested." 

Nico's eyes glanced up from his laptop screen as he saw the man shake his head in the corner of his eye. He looked around him, wondering what or who he could be referring to. He didn't wanna be obvious about looking at the man, so he glanced back rather quickly to check it he was on the phone. He wasn't. 

Who was this _very_ cute boy speaking to? 

Nico figured that it was none of his business, focusing back in on his word document. He typed in a few words, trying to think of what this song could be about. He needed to release _something_ soon, or his youtube following will get antsy. He had a hard enough time convincing his family that being a youtuber was a real job already. He switched between tabs of his word document, tumblr, and another site full of digital artwork. If he can't make something himself, he might as well appreciate other art, right? 

He noticed the boy wandering around the food court, until eventually taking a spot in the 'Karrot King' line behind him. He didn't dare to look back, and attempted to rid of any writers block and distraction once more After a few minutes, Nico glanced up due to the feeling of eyes on him. 

He caught the boys eyes completely accidentally, he _surely_ wasn't trying to subtlety get a closer look at the attractive man across the room. He quickly looked away, and when he turned to look back, the man was awkwardly staring in another direction. He wondered if they 'just so happened' to lock eyes, or if they were both staring at each other. 

He didn't even know if this guy was gay! But he also didn't know that he wasn't gay, so there was always some sort of possibility. 

Nico did his best to banish the thought of this cute boy from his head, and started jotting down any ideas he had onto a notes document in his phone while he ate. He figured that if he wrote down his thoughts in the messy order that they came in, that he'd be able to organize it into a halfway-coherent song. He noticed the man get up, stretching and speaking to himself again. 

"Well...it's getting pretty late, I should probably be heading out pretty soon." 

Nico didn't even realize that it was the man in the skull shirt talking, or he would've gotten up to say something. He was to focused in on a very intense game of Candy Crush on his phone, so he didn't quite process that the words he heard were coming from a man he wanted to know more about. "Yep! Look at the time...it's my leaving time!" 

He almost cringed from how awkward his words were, and he looked up to see who they were coming from. "Oh.." he mumbled, looking back down at his phone screen. He heard him sit back down, glad his chance wasn't gone. He was bored, and definitely off track then his original writing plans anyways. He could use someone to talk to. 

But within a few minutes of thinking about how he'd approach the man, he noticed he was gone. He heard the crash of the food-court trashcan, and noticed that skull boy was gone. He frowned, hearing quick footsteps that ran in the direction of the bathrooms. When he looked over to examine the trashcan incident, and realized he missed whoever had caused the mess, because they ran off. A certain janitor looked fairly annoyed as they dropped in to clean the mess. 

He sighed, looking back down at his phone. _He had missed his chance._

He turned off his phone, shoving his stuff in his bag. He paused when he saw that flower boy had left his food on the table. Before he could stop him, he confidently walked over and snatched it up, and left to find the cute skull boy. After a few minutes of wondering, he spotted him coming from the direction of the bathrooms. He saw another person with a low pony tail follow, mumbling something about actors and their 'damned line rehearsals'. 

"Hey, hey!" he shouted to get his attention, watching the man stare blankly at him. He paused to take a breath before holding the greasy bag of food up. "There you are! I was afraid you'd left!" he spoke quickly, panting a bit as he had rushed to find the boy before he left the mall. Tracking him down in the parking lot would seem weird. The man didn't reply, blinking blankly and seemingly starting to zone out. "You almost forgot your food." he chuckled awkwardly, holding it out farther for him. 

"Um..the skull on your shirt is pretty cool! I was kinda wondering where it was from, actually. Mind kinda telling me about that?" He tried to find a way to strike up a conversation out of this one sided interaction. When he didn't reply, he was disappointed. Was he boring the man that much? 

"Uh..that's okay, It's probably a bit to nosy for me to ask anyway." he kept a smile on his face, though he was disappointed and confused as to why he wasn't replying. 

"Uh, yeah! _Super_ nosy, what's wrong with you...man?"

Nico wouldn't admit that he was just a bit hurt by that, considering the fact that this was the first response he had gotten from the man. "Oh..yeah, sorry bout' that." he apologized, pausing before untimely deciding that he was embarrassing himself and that he should walk away. "Have a good night."

He got pretty far before he heard footsteps running behind him, and he turned to see the skull boy, standing there awkwardly. "Uhh!"

"Hey!" he smiled when he saw him again, wondering why he had followed him. 

"Hey...Do you want this food? I don't." 

"Then..why'd you buy it?" he questioned, chuckling. 

He listened to him hesitantly ramble about trying to see the pins and buttons on his bag, and noticing that he was gay. He could've practically exploded when he heard that skull boy thought he was cute. 

"Oh my gosh! You shoulda just said hi!" he tried to keep it cool, but he was really excited in the moment. He told this cute guy about his writers block, and introduced himself as 'Mr. Flores'. They sat at a table and got to talking, and neither of them could be happier. 

Nico learned that Skull Boy's _real_ name was Thomas, which was a pretty cute name in the eyes of Nico. Nico told Thomas about his work-in-progress song, shocked when he found out that Thomas was the one who knocked over the trash can in the food court. "That was you?" he exclaimed, smiling wide and resting his chin in his hand. "Are you okay?" he couldn't help but to let the amusement in his voice leak through. 

"Nothing but a bruised ego." Thomas joked. 

"Sorry if my song explanation hit a little to close to home."

"No, it's fine. It's true, I do tend to waste a lot of opportunities in my life." 

Nico reached forward, grabbing the bag of carrots and speaking softly in another burst of confidence. "Well..." he trailed off as he took ahold of the bag, "Let's not waste this one."

They locked eyes in a comfortable silence. "You like carrots too? No one I know really does." Nico commented. Thomas chuckled, shaking his head quickly.

"Nope,it was just the line closest to the table you were at." he admitted. He seemed embarrassed. 

"Hmm? You're quite interested in me, aren't you?" he chuckled, opening the bag and taking one of the carrots out. Thomas blushed, not replying. 

"Well, if you don't like carrots, then we should get you something else. How does fries and milkshakes to share sound?" Nico looked around, his eyes landing on another place in the food court. He had eaten from there before. 

"That sounds lovely." Thomas smiled, going to pull his wallet from his pocket. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay." Nico shook his head. "It's only a nice thing to do for such a handsome man." Nico winked before he stood up. Thomas smiled wider, and Nico could've sworn that there was a light blush on his face. 

"Thank you. That is really nice. Next time I'll pay, though." Thomas tucked the wallet back into his pocket. 

"So you're confirming that there _will_ be a next time? Because I'd like that." Nico tilted his head a bit. 

"If you're okay with that, then I'd like for there to be a next time." 

"Then there will be. I'll give you by number so we can plan it after I get back. Is a chocolate shake good for you?"

"Mhm." Thomas mumbled, his smile never leaving his face. 

And with that, Nico left to order them food. They ate, and talked and talked for what felt like forever. And when they finally split up, both of them with large grins on their faces, they wondered when the next time would come. 

_Because they definitely wanted to spend more time together._

  


**Author's Note:**

> SO I KNOW THIS ISN'T AMAZING- but it was fun to write because I mostly just followed the events of the episode. Can you give feedback in the comments please? It helps a lot and I appreciate it sm!


End file.
